When You Can't
by xKYOKONx
Summary: When Harry has nothing left, he recieves Luna... completely. HarryLuna Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"When You Can't"

Saint Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, because if I did, I wouldn't live in the mean streets of the World that Never was…

--------------------------------------------------------------the Border…

The Observation Tower was dark and quiet. It would have been totally abandoned if Harry hadn't been sitting at its highest window, staring upwards. It was 2:47 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. After all the grief and drama of breaking up with Ginny and watching her be swept away Blaise Zabini, he thought he couldn't deal with life anymore.

Ever since then, things have changed. Ginny acted as if she never knew any of her Gryffindor friends and began taunting and bullying everyone else with the Slytherin pack. Ron and Hermione totally hated each other after their bad break-up and hung at different tables in the Great Hall with their new lovers, coming over occasionally to visit him.

'Well, at least some things got better…' Harry thought, monotonously. He thought of Neville, who began a new streak as Gryffindor's resident slut. He couldn't help but chuckle appreciatively at this thought, through his moment of depression. Apparently after a fling with Lavender Brown, it got around that Neville was a blessed boy. He was also a man possessed in bed.

Laughing a bit harder, Harry leaned back into the dusty couch he sat in. As his laughter died down, he brushed his hand through his hair and murmured to himself, "If only I could get it like that…"

"Get what like what?" Harry jumped a bit at the reply and looked at the doorway of the room to find Luna staring his way. He exhaled and offered her a polite smile.

"Oh, Luna. You scared the shit out of me," He said. She just shrugged.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to know what you were talking to yourself about." Her gaze on the boy never wavered as she spoke. Harry pushed his glasses up and looked at her for a second before answering.

"I was just thinking about all that's changed, especially with Neville,' His eyes were closed as he relaxed into the couch. Luna always thought of Harry as a prize, an Adonis that she wasn't anywhere near in winning.

Luna's gaze ran around his frame, secretly wishing she had full access to it. He was clothed in a dark pair of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. He wore a pair of Gryffindor wristbands in a peculiar fashion, on his hands between his wrists and knuckles. His right hand's index and ring fingers had on Gryffindor House and Quiddich Team rings, respectively. His left's pinky ring, she recognized as a gift from Harry's beloved godfather, Sirius.

It was then that she realized what Harry meant and a mischievous smirk crept its way onto her lips. She strolled to the couch that Harry sat in, her plated skirt flowing as a calming breeze passed.

"It wouldn't be hard." Harry's eyes opened, curiously. He raised an eyebrow at Luna, who was now standing above him. "What'd you mean, Luna?" He asked.

Without a verbal response, Luna sat next to him. Pushing dangerously close to Harry, she reached for his belt and held on to its buckle. "If pussy is all you wanted… you could've just asked." She offered him a chaste smile, but her fingers were lovingly fingering his belt buckle.

Harry was speechless. He always knew Luna was… peculiar. But, damn! He began backing away from her, even though there was no where to escape to at this point. "L-Luna, no. Its fine, I can deal…" Harry feebly tried, before Luna cut him off.

"I've read that a boy's jealousy in another boy's conquests is just his hormones talking." She spoke calmly as she slowly began undoing his belt. Harry had nothing to say, so she continued. "I'm there whenever you want to let your frustrations… out." With the final word, his belt came undone and she placed her small hand on his abdomen.

Harry was now sweating. "Its okay, Luna, really." He insisted, but it all went unheard as her hand made its way down, under his boxers and gripped his dick. At this point, it was pulsing. Running her hand up and down its full length once, Luna's eyes widened. "Oh, my."

Male pride kicking in, Harry inquired, "What?" Luna replied with a wide smirk as she freed it from his boxers and murmured, "It's huge." With that, she brought her head down, tucked her hair behind her ear and took Harry's dick into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it, she hungered for more in a way she didn't expect. When it was wet enough, she slowly began bobbing her head on it taking a in a little more each time.

Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers as he tensed up. He wasn't a virgin, but he's never had his dick sucked before and he thanked god that Luna was doing him the honors of introducing it to him. Finally relaxing, he leaned back into the couch and attempted to breathe evenly, with the occasional twitch every time Luna hit a sweet spot. "Mmm, Luna. You're… really good at this…" He said in between groans.

Now in between his outstretched legs, Luna looked up at him and gave him the most innocent look. It made him want to burst. She was now going to work on his aching dick, measuring with her mouth about eight and a half inches in length and two in girth. She was in heaven, her mouth filling up as she took in all of it in one slide. She almost choked and quickly backed away. Breathing deeply, Luna took it out of her mouth and began stroking it, her tiny hands trying their best to cover all of his cock.

Harry looked down at her in 100% concern after seeing her choke. "Are… you okay?" he said with a twitch when her finger began massaging the underside of his head. She licked her lips and savored the taste of Harry's precum in her mouth before answering, "Not yet…"

Giving him one last smirk, she took Harry's dick back into her wanting mouth and got to work. She slurped lightly as she bobbed on his dick. Harry looked down in amazement at Luna as she closed her eyes in bliss. Watching his dick slide in and out between the girl's lips made him go over the edge. He closed his eyes and groaned her name.

"L-Luna… I'm…" Luna's eyes widened as she felt his load burst into her mouth. It was a lot, almost too much to handle, but the taste made almost made Luna cum herself. Like a professional, Luna swallowed all of Harry's cum without leaving a drop. After taking a second to recover, Luna got up and sat next to Harry.

"Are you still up for it?" Luna asked, needing both of her hands to stroke Harry's semi-hard dick. He gave her a smirk of his own and wordlessly grabbed her by the waist. "Looks like it…" Luna began as she was lifted onto his lap. Harry's dick almost instantly rose in Luna's hands, pulsing in anticipation. She looked down at it and reached under her skirt to move the fabric over, revealing her shaved and soaked pussy. Whimpering at the revealing air hitting her pussy's warm lips, she rose onto the tip of Harry's dick.

Slowly lowering on Harry's dick, Luna gasped at the unbelievable thickness Harry possessed. She moaned lightly as she finally got to the bottom and began grinding into his hips. She almost couldn't hold in a scream when Harry's hips began moving. Easily hitting the back wall of Luna's pussy, Harry thrusted into her with a quickening pace. Luna's arms wrapped around his neck as she moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh, Harry… So…" She exhaled softly and let Harry have his way with her tight, wet pussy. Harry now thrusted with a renewed vigor, their thighs slapping together and Luna's moans becoming louder with every thrust. After a while, he slowed down and waited for her to recover. As soon as she did, she turned around and lowered herself onto his dick again with a hiss, "Please, fuck me, Harry. My pussy's yours."

With that, Harry held up her thighs and began plowing at her wanting pussy. She instantly became lost in bliss as Harry's dick penetrated her wet pussy again and again. Wanting a bit more, she grabbed Harry's hand and brought it to her lips. She licked his middle finger and lowered it toward her ass, which was spread and bouncing on his lap, happily. Harry quickly got the idea and slid his finger into her ass, her muscles tightening on contact. Luna squealed in pleasure and began bouncing faster as Harry massaged the inside of her ass.

Harry began feeling the familiar feeling building up in his throbbing dick. A growl came from the back of his throat as he plowed faster. Luna's moans came at a higher, but quieter pitch as her walls tightened around him.

"H-Harry, oh my god, I'm cumming…" She moaned quietly as she reached her climax. Feeling the tightness against the skin of his dick, Harry leaned back and groaned as he came deep inside her.

After regaining their breath, Luna and Harry just sat on the couch, Harry still inside Luna. Luna looked back and smiled, politely. Harry smiled back and murmured, "Thank you, Luna…" but she cut him off.

"Don't thank me, I'm your's. You can have me whenever you want, however you want." She said, evenly. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, Luna. I told you I can deal with it." Luna just shrugged and got up on her shaking legs. Feeling Harry's dick slide out of her made her oddly cold. Without bothering to fix her ruffled clothes or hair, she began walking out of the room. All Harry heard when she left was the sounds of her footsteps going down the stairs and her voice in a sing-song manner replying, "I'm there when you can't anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------the Border…

So, tell meh what you think, if I should continue and where you think they should do it next.

"An understanding… is impossible"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Delectable"

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. And I definitely would not do any "favors" to get it… okay, I would.

-sigh- God, I'm such a whore…

--------------------------------------------------------------the Border…

Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning feeling unusually nice. Everyday, he would wake up with some sort of problem. Whether it'd be from waking up on the "wrong side of the bed" or with a drink-less hangover, Harry always loathed the morning. But this day seemed so clear to him, he wondered what he could do to make every morning like this.

"Morning, Harry," He jumped slightly as Luna appeared beside him at the Gryffindor table. He then realized why his morning seemed so pleasant.

"M-Morning, Luna," He stuttered a bit at her casual attitude. "How'd… you sleep?" Luna's smile gained a glint of mischief for a second but disappeared when she turned to see Neville walking in, quite sluggishly. He sat on the other side of Harry and dropped his head on the table. Harry chuckled and picked up his own untouched glass of orange juice.

"Rough night, mate?" Harry offered Neville the glass as he raised his head. Smiling gratefully at his friend, he took the glass and downed it's contents. As Neville began explaining the obscure romps he had last night to Harry, Luna stared at Harry with hunger in her half-lidded eyes. 'He won't last long…' she thought, ominously.

Later that night, Harry sat in his bed with his usual troubled look on his face. The pleasant feeling he had in the morning was crushed by the weight of class, homework, and trying to get Hermione and Ron to reconcile. He was exhausted, yet he knew what he needed to make this day meaningful. But he didn't want to seem as needy as he actually was.

An argument raged through his head about what he should do when a cute, little owl landed on his window sill. He recognized it as Ginny's gift to Luna just before she defected to Slytherin. He opened his window a bit to let the owl in and took the small piece of parchment from its leg.

It had a simple message: _The Thestrals' mating ground. -L_

Looking up from the paper, he thought a bit and remembered Luna's favorite hangout. He petted the little owl and watched it fly out his window before changing into a pair of grey sweat pants and a form-fitting black t-shirt. Pulling on a pair of black running shoes, he walked out just as Neville came sneaking in with the Patil sisters. They saw each other as they passed and matched each other's smirks.

As Harry walked out of their side of the castle, he easily heard the bass and melody of music coming from the huge windows of the Great Hall. Looking back at them, he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

'A party? They make this too easy for you Neville…' he knowingly thought to himself.

Making it to the forbidden forest, Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked around. Luna was no where to be found and he was beginning to worry about her, until he felt a small pair of hands run up his muscular arms and rest on his shoulders. Turning slightly he saw a familiar blonde head and turned to receive a very loving hug.

"Oh, Harry…" He heard her muffled voice mumble.

Resting his hands on her hips, Harry looked down at Luna, whose head was now nuzzled on his chest. Before he had the chance to ask, Luna answered in a low, desperate voice.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just needed someone to hug after seeing the Thestrals' love for one another. It was so overwhelming…" Her voice was slightly muffled by Harry's chest. Luna's hands ran around Harry's toned back, amorously. Looking up above Luna's head, Harry noticed a lone Thestral walking by. It looked sideways toward Harry and Luna, then indifferently continued on it's way.

As Harry was busy staring at the wondrous creature, Luna got her fill of Harry's comforting warmth and licked her lips before pushing him up against a tree, staring at him with a lustful, yet vacant look. Harry mutely watched Luna slowly unbutton each of her shirt's buttons with one hand as the other ran down his toned abdomen, to his gradually growing cock.

Harry was surprised at Luna's chest, which seemed to be about a big C-cup and very well hid by her school uniform. After discarding her shirt, Luna's fingers tenderly slipped under the waistband of Harry's sweatpants and began pulling them down. At once Harry's dick sprung out, prompting Luna to catch it in her small hand, in which it barely fit.

Looking back up at Harry's face, Luna smiled just as innocently as before as she lowered to her knees and brought Harry's dick closer to her lips…

"I heard it was big, but how'd you get it so…" Padma couldn't finish her inquiry as she greedily slid Neville's dick back in between her wet lips. Neville, who was preoccupied making out with Parvati, shrugged simply. All three of them were still partially dressed and getting comfortable on Neville's bed. Neville inwardly thanked god that everyone else that he and Harry shared a dorm with were out partying in the Great Hall, otherwise he'd have to worry about keeping the girls quiet.

Just as Neville himself was getting comfortable, both sisters changed positions, as if perfectly synced with each other's thoughts. Leaving Neville laying on the bed, the Patil girls stood up in front of him and began stripping each other sensually. Neville subconsciously licked his lips as they teased him with their show.

Just as they were both left in nothing but panties, Padma lowered her face to her sister's full ass, keeping her eyes locked with Neville's. Biting the soft fabric of Parvati's small underwear, she slowly pulled them down as her hands caressed her thighs. The older sister bit her lip, barely standing the lust laced looks she was receiving from the well-endowed Gryffindor whore in front of her. Parvati jumped on Neville and kissed him hungrily, leaving Padma to tend to Neville's throbbing dick.

Slightly moving to the music coming from the party, Parvati slowly slithered her way to her sister's side. Looking down at the sight, he knew what was coming. And just as he thought, she joined Padma in licking up and down the sides of his dick. Dropping his head back and closing his eyes, he enjoyed the treatment the Patil sisters gave him. The loud music coming from the Great Hall assured that he wouldn't hear the door opening…

Neville woke up the next morning, dazed and confused. When he looked around, he noticed on vital thing wrong: He was in the wrong bed. _His_ was closest to the door, but the one he laid in was on the opposite end of the room. He moved to get up, but was held down by an arm. Taking a cautious peak underneath the covers, he saw Padma Patil who was sound asleep.

'Okay, I remember _that_.But why am I…?' His thought was cut short as his answer was rising out from beneath his own bed sheets. Out came a yawning Parvati and a sleepy looking Seamus Finnegan. Neville gaped in disbelief. He must've missed a lot during his easily forgettable threesome with the sisters.

"Oy, Neville! Had a good night?" Seamus asked, chuckling as he walked out of the room to the bathroom in the nude. Just as he left the room, Parvati ran back to Neville's side of the room and jumped into the bed. Hugging him tightly along with her younger sister, who was now awake, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you, Neville?" They asked, giggling girlishly. Neville just simply fell back and closed his eyes in an attempt to go to back to sleep.


End file.
